


Awakened

by phoenixjustice



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late in the manga, BIG SPOILERS for the manga, etc.</p><p>But he would not let this opportunity pass him by. Not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakened

**Forsaken - Ace, Ace/Luffy -**

He had died; he was sure of it.

Could remember those final moments...so why was it he had awoken?

Awoken in the arms of his brother, who was crying and kissing him?

He feels the tampered down love he had forced himself to ignore, and holds onto him tight, kissing him back fiercely. He didn't understand why he was alive, but he would not let this opportunity pass him by.

Not again.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
